Bésame más
by Amakii
Summary: [NaLu. UA] Pov: Lucy. Su más fuerte distracción son los libros. Ahora su delirio es ese hombre que robó lo que nunca creyó poder entregar. Su corazón. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas.  
― "Pensamientos"  
― Hablan  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama, Romance (?).  
 **Summary:** Su más fuerte distracción son los libros. Ahora su delirio es ese hombre que robo lo que ella nunca creyó poder entregar. Su corazón.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo I. Aleteo.  
[…]**

― "Eres estúpida."

Me regañe mentalmente, mientras miraba mí tobillo lesionado. Acaba de correr y superar la marca de los cien metros planos.

― "Estúpida…"

Me repetí como si de un mantra fuera. No volvería a meterme tanto en una lectura, mira que el haber escogido el camino cortó solo, para ahorrarme tiempo provoco que unos tipos extraños me hubiesen tapado el paso, y querer aprovecharse de mí. Asqueroso.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo creí, haberlos perdido. Pero ciertamente solo me engañaba a mí misma. Escuche voces al inicio del callejón. Me encontraba escondidas detrás de unos botes de basura malolientes, pero que en estos momentos era mejor soportar el horrible olor a moverme y ser encontrada. No si no quería perder mi valiosa pureza o hasta la vida.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal. Realmente leer libros, me estaba afectando. Trate de mantener en raya la respiración después de todo, el dolor era malditamente insoportable.

― ¡Mierda! Se nos escapo el conejito.

Así que ese era el apodo que me pusieron.

―Tan buena que estaba. ¿Vistes esa figura?

Ciertamente tenía un lindo cuerpo. Mas ni por ello lo iba presumiendo. Pues a quien quiero engañar ni con este cuerpo e conseguido un novio, vamos ni mi primer beso e dado. Negué totalmente abrumada por ello. 16 años valiosamente desperdiciados. La señorita Heartfilia ¡No había dado ni su primer beso! Resople fastidiada y exasperada hacia mí misma.

Intente apoyar mis manos, para encontrar soporte y levantarme. Pero era inútil. Entre mas me intentaba parar, el dolor mas insoportable se volvía. Gracias al cielo los tipos esos, ya se habían ido. De lo contrario con todo el ruido que hacia era mas que probable que me encontraran.

― Maldita sea. ¡Por que mierda me tiene que pasar esto a mí!

Me deje caer de sentón de nuevo. Y esta vez no me preocupe por hacer ruido estaba segura que nadie mas a parte de mi estaba en este lugar.

― Bien. Te quedaras a dormir en un muy reconfortante y cinco estrellas llamado callejón.

Resople con fuerza, y si no fuera por el dolor hubiera hasta pataleado.

― Una señorita no debería decir tantas palabrotas.

La cubeta más grande del mundo con hielos extraídos de la Antártida, me acaba de caer encima. No estaba sola. No después de haber escuchado esa ronca y aterciopelada voz.

Sentí cada uno de mis bellos erizarse y pequeñas descargar recorrer mí cuerpo.

― "Estoy jodida."

No había más pensamiento. Levante mi vista hacia el frente. Al otro extremo del callejón. Y ahí parado como si nada un tipo, vestido totalmente de negro me observaba, lo único destacable era su tono de cabello, pero vamos a quien le importa. Estaba jodidamente bueno.

Bien, bien acaba de escapar de unos tipos y me encuentro en un callejón, y… ¿Ahora yo quiero tirármelo? Debo estar completamente loca. O el dolor ya anestesió hasta mi cerebro.

― No dirás nada.

Oh. Su voz ha provocado estragos en mí. Siento que no puedo estar mas rígida a como estoy ahorita. Abro la boca pero la vuelvo a cerrar. Él solo se mantiene recargado en la pared, mirándome fijo. ¿En que maldito momento él llego ahí? Antes que nada ¿En que momento se hizo oscuro? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

― Si no mal recuerdo tienes casi hora y media.

Levanta la vista y se lleva su mano para sostener su mentón. Me ha leído la mente, de repente siento su mirada en mí. Aunque la poca luminosidad del lugar no me permite confirmar aquello. Lo veo empezar a caminar hacia mí. Y no lo evito, me quedo como tonta esperando.

Se agacha levemente y toca el tobillo. Dejo escapar un suspiró, apenas y me a tocado y yo estoy como loca.

― ¿Te duele?

Niego.

― Necesitaras que te revise un doctor

No puedo evitar cerrar mis manos en forma de puño, ante su forma de hablar. Es jodidamente sexy. Y yo estoy completamente desquiciada ya su merced. Lo veo sacar algo de entre su ropa. Una venda, ¡Oh dios, me piensa amordazar! Pero eso se va por el traste cuando lo veo retirarme lentamente y apenas rozando la piel contra las yemas de sus dedos mi calceta escolar.

― ¡Espera! ― Por que le estoy dejando hacer lo que quiera ― ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ― soné tan tímida y desesperada que ni yo misma me creo haber hablado así.

― Nada.

Me responde con total tranquila mientras quita el zapato, y termina de zafarme la calceta

― Nada que tú no quieras.

¡Mierda! Y me lo dice con una sonrisa de lado. Desvió la vista, mientras él con una delicadeza que no cualquiera tiene, enrolla la venda en el tobillo. Lo veo tomar la calceta y empezar a subirla de forma lenta y placentera. Aunque yo prefiero que la quite. Una vez puesto intenta ponerme el zapato, pero se lo impido.

― Yo puedo hacerlo.

No quiero que piense que ni se hacer las cosas por mí misma. Lo veo ponerse de pie con una sonrisa de lado, y sin quitarme la vista de encima. Una vez finalizada esta tarea le observo y él me devuelve la mirada.

― Natsu Dragneel.

Arrastra y enrolla su lengua con su nombre para después finalizar con una leve mordida a sus labios. Me esta tentando.

― Lucy Heartfilia

Trato de sonar calmada e indiferente. Y aunque lo logro lo único que he ganado de él es una sonrisa de lado.

― Bien señorita Hear…

No lo dejo terminar. Odio que me llamen por el apellido.

― Lucy. Solo Lucy. ― Eh fruncido el seño como niña encaprichada a quien no le han regalado lo que pidió. Pero no importa. Que mas da, no esta mi padre para decirme como tengo que comportarme.

― Muy bien ― me sonríe ―Señorita Lucy. ¿Cree poder llegar a su casa?

Me hundo de hombros – Sí tuviera la habilidad de las serpientes. Creo que si.

Niña odiosa a de pensar. Pero por mas sexy que este no pienso ser una niña buena y educada. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con un brillo resplandeciente, mientras su sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro.

Vuelve a hincarse frente a mí. Y como instinto aquel que todos gozamos, pero pocos utilizamos. Retrocedo, hasta pegar en la pared.

― Señorita…

Donde quedo mí nombre.

― No debería ser tan maleducada.

Tomo un mechón de cabello con el cual se esta divirtiendo, pues lo enrolla y tira levemente.

― O… le pueden pasar cosas horribles.

Y tira finalmente de este solo para sentir, algo que roza levemente mis labios. Y si lo puedo comparar. Seria como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre la piel. Solo que esta sensación esta posada en mis labios.

No lo recuerdo. Pero después de eso todo se volvió oscuro para mí. Tal vez, y solo tal vez. Recuerdo una sonrisa tonta, y mi corazón latir con fuerza.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas Finales.**

¡Buenas! Lo dije lo escribí y… ¡Aquí esta! Si bien no era la idea principal al final salió un pequeño muy mini fic XD. Jo. Se que los personajes están demasiado OoC. Pero prometo algún día no muy lejano no hacer esto.  
Bien. Espero no aburrirlos, habrá faltas de ortografía (se avisa con tiempo) y actualización cuando termine de editar el próximo capítulo.

 **Byee**

 **Hanasaki95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas.  
― "Pensamientos"  
― Hablan  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama; Romance (?).

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo II. Quiero.  
[…]**

No sé cuanto a pasado de aquello. Pues no soy una persona que se martirice llevando la cuenta de cosas; que podrían pasar como indiferentes o poca cosa. Pero la verdad ahora me golpea peor que haber reprobado una materia. Y mi padre se hubiese enterado.

Justo. Han pasado 16 días desde ese encuentro. ¿Cómo es que lo se? Muy fácil. Acabo de marcar en el calendario de eventos, con tinta roja una enorme cruz.

Aviento el marcador algún lugar de la habitación y me dejo caer en la cama, con lo brazos extendidos y la cabeza dándome vueltas de forma tortuosa. No lo he vuelto a ver, y tampoco me e animado a pasar cerca del callejón, donde se podría decir que lo conocí. Y tal vez lo vuelva a encontrar.

El único recuerdo que tengo se podría llamar así. Es la venda con la cual protegió mi tobillo y… ese toque en mis labios.

― "No fue un beso. Grábatelo en la cabeza, fue una alucinación del momento."

Y de nuevo intento encontrar alguna justificación a tal hecho. Pero si no fue un beso ¿Que fue entonces? Giro de nuevo quedando boca abajo, y me estiro lo más que puedo. Quiero pensar en cualquier cosa que me distraiga. Mas sin embargo siempre vuelvo a pensar en él.

― "Natsu."

¡Maldición! Y es como si lo hubiera repetido tantas veces, que a la mente me viene de forma automática. Casi como un corrector de textos. Me remuevo incomoda, al sentir vibrar el celular. Me levanto rápido.

― Bueno.

Del otro lado se oyen cuchicheos, seguido de la voz de Levi.

― Lu-chan. ¡Hola! Mm…

La oigo dudar y supongo que no tengo otra opción.

― Esta bien. Voy para tú casa enseguida.

Puedo escuchar los agradecimientos de forma chillona. Pero que más da. Es mejor eso, a estar casi partiéndome la cabeza con algo que de nueva cuenta no sucederá.

Así que sin mas y cortando la llamada salgo. Me importa poco como voy vestida, no hay nadie en casa que me diga como vestir. Y los únicos que se preocupan por mí son los sirvientes, que de alguna forma son como mí verdadera familia.

Trato de llevar un paso calmo. Y esta vez decido tomar el camino largo, aunque una pequeña parte de mí le encantaría volver a experimentar la adrenalina. Y solo por casualidad volverme a encontrar con aquel chico guapo. ¿O adulto?

Ni idea que fuera. Pero era bastante atractivo. Además quisiera agradecerle, no por haberme golpeado y desmallado, o robar mí primer beso…

― Hm. No fue un beso.

Bien. Olvidando ese hecho, el caso es que me llevo a casa, y no me dejo dormir en ese lujoso callejón. Pero la gran incógnita es… ¿Ninguno de los sirvientes, o personas que habitan vieron a alguien llevarme? Todos aseguran que yo estuve todo el tiempo en casa, y cuando me vieron yo ya estaba dormida. Al menos que manipule mentes se podría explicar ese hecho.

Giro en una esquina estoy a punto de llegar. Pero un percance hace que choque contra algo. Y estoy dispuesta a soltarle desde como vivió, a como va a morir.

― ¡Oh lo siento! Señorita…

Esa voz. Esa voz… la conozco.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? No le he lastimado.

Levanto la vista de forma lenta. Y frente a mí. Él esta mirándome y aún sosteniéndome de la cintura. Se que tal vez parezco pez fuera de agua pues solo boqueo, y no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

― ¡Oh! Se daño el cerebro.

Estúpido. Que se cree, me zafó de forma brusca y lo miro de mala manera. Mientras él solo se cruza de brazos y me mira con una sonrisa divertida. No pienso agradecer ni mucho menos disculparme por todos los inconvenientes. Por primera vez estoy dispuesta a ser buena, y él saca lo peor de mí.

Trato de pasar por un lado de él. Pero no contaba con que me fuera a sostener. Que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza del antebrazo, para después atraerme y ponerme en medio de su cuerpo y la cerca de madera.

― ¿A dónde cree que va señorita?

Volteo la cara. Por que si lo miro de nuevo a los ojos. Quedare como idiota. Y yo no quiero quedar como idiota.

― A ningún lugar que le importe.

De reojo lo veo abrir ligeramente los ojos. E sonado no solo brusca si no también molesta.

―Suélteme…

Muevo el brazo para zafarme pero este no cede.

― ¡Que me suelte!

Le grito con fuerza para ver si me ha escuchado. Se que tal vez el grito histérico que solté hasta Levi lo escucho. Pues no esta muy lejos de donde me encuentro.

Giro mi rostro para volver a gritarle, esta vez no solo que me suelte. Pero ¡Sorpresa!, él me mira tan profundamente que cualquier hecho de querer escapar queda en el olvido, y ¡Mierda yo no quiero huir!

Siento como toma mis muñecas y las termina uniendo encima de mí cabeza. Justo en este momento soy como una muñeca de trapo, de la cual pueden hacer y deshacer a voluntad.

Voluntad que en estos momentos no poseo.

― Señorita.

Su voz suena tan profunda e hipnótica. Que no puedo evitar bajar mi vista y mirar sus carnosos labios moverse. ¡Oh dios, sus labios!

―Creo… haberle mencionado. Que…

Arrastra las palabras de una forma que hace que me retuerza inconscientemente. No solo deseando que estas salgan si no que también me toquen y perforen cada poro de mí piel.

― No debería ser tan maleducada. O… le pueden pasar cosas horribles

Que más da. Trato de juntar mí cuerpo con el suyo, quiero sentir su calor. Quiero que su fragancia se impregne en mí también. Quiero… que vuelva aunque sea una sola vez más a rozar mis labios. Quiero creer que no fue solo una alucinación de mí mente, y que en realidad todo esto pasó.

Él parece entender lo que siento y deseo, pues deshace el agarre para tomar mi mentón. Yo subo la vista a sus ojos, y puedo ver un brillo que como la última vez se podría denominar como resplandeciente.

― ¡Lu-chan! ¡¿Donde estas?!

La voz de Levi se oye a lo lejos. O tal vez el cerebro la procesa de esa forma. No puedo apartar la vista ni tampoco quiero moverme, estoy lo suficientemente cómoda como para hacerlo y romper esta atmosfera. Aún cuando los malditos brazos se me estén adormeciendo, pues me sostiene con una mano.

Él se apega un poco a mí y aunque es mas alto, pues fácilmente mi rostro puede quedar oculto entre su pecho. Lo cual no seria para nada desagradable.

Lo veo bajar un poco hasta que su aliento roza la piel expuesta. Que en estos momentos esta demasiado sensible, mientras su mano baja hasta llegar por detrás de la espalda y ascender por esta misma, creando en su camino un par de caricias dulces. Para finalmente sus dedos se enreden en mis cabellos rubios y apretarlos con un poco de fuerza. Y con la punta de su nariz acariciar mi mejilla sin quitarme la vista de los ojos.

― Piensa seguir comportándose tan maleducada.

Su aliento choca contra la comisura de mis labios, siento el estómago revolverse y las piernas ponérseme como de gelatina.

― Si…

Sonó tan bajo que hasta dudo que hubiera escuchado. Pero lo siguiente que paso no lo imagine.

― Entonces… Debo enseñarle algunos modales y castigarla… Niña mala.

Sí. Soy mala y quiero que me castigue por ello.

Baja hasta mi cuello de forma rápida, pero deteniéndose de ultimo momento. Recorre con la punta de su nariz la piel expuesta del cuello, y finalmente exhala. Provocando que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara de forma espontanea ante su simple toque.

― Lucy…

Susurró de forma ronca provocando que temblara, mientras tiraba de mi cabello. Después sentí pequeños y sutiles roces de sus labios contra mí cuello, haciendo más notorios los estremecimientos. Sentir como de repente él abre su boca para tirar de la piel y finalmente solo besarla con una sutiliza tan dulce. Me hace delirar.

Cerré mis ojos cuando lo vi subir para esta vez tomar mis labios, que justo se encontraban entreabiertos. Dispuestos a recibirlo.

― Lu-chan. ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Como no había nada que me sostuviera, resbalé cayendo de sentón a la acera con la mirada aún perdida.

― Lu-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¡Respóndeme!

Levi me ataca con preguntas. Que en estos momentos no puedo responder, con su huida se ha llevado todo mis sentidos. Y esta vez estoy segura que si Levi no hubiera interrumpido esto no terminaría de esta forma.

Llevo mi mano al pecho, solo para darme cuenta que mi corazón palpita con una fuerza y ritmo descontrolado. Sonrío tan ampliamente como mis mejillas lo permiten.

― "La próxima vez… será diferente."

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Otro capitulo más. Ok. Gracias a: Eagle Gold, jyqm03; quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. La continuación será en cuanto termine de editar.  
Dato, Natsu es mayor.

 **Byee** **῀  
** **Hanasaki95.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas.  
― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo III. Por favor.  
[…]**

Mire distraídamente por la ventana. Simplemente no me podía concentrar en nada. Era como si cada vez que quisiera ponerme a pensar, los recuerdos me asaltaran. Provocando que me perdiera irremediablemente. Sentir y recordar para después volver a experimentar las tan famosas mariposas en el estómago junto a unas piernas mas flácidas que gelatina. Me llevaba a pensar en solo una posibilidad.

Y esa, posibilidad provocaba sin que pudiera evitarlo que mis mejillas fueran adquirieron color, para después sentirlas arder profundamente.

No me era incomodo admitirlo en mi cabeza. Pero exteriorizarlo era diferente. Algo había cambiado, en solo dos encuentros. Y Levi quien era mi amiga mas cercana me lo había mencionado en solo un par de palabras que me dejaron desconcertada lo suficiente, como para que esta lo tomara como hecho.

― "Lu-chan tú… ¡Estas enamorada!"

Imposible. Tal vez estaba atraída, pero vamos enamorada eso era imposible. Si solo en dos ocasiones nos habíamos topado, y no de una forma convencional.

Bueno al final de todo me había respondido claramente solo con tres hechos.

Me sonrojaría ante un recuerdo o su simple presencia. Mi cuerpo temblaría ante su cercanía y finalmente desearía volver a verlo mientras mi corazón aguardaba.

Cierto. Me he sonrojado un par de veces.  
La segunda ¡¿Quien diablos le quitaría la vista de encima?! ¡¿Quién?!  
Y finalmente la última la había experimentado en el encuentro que tuvimos juntos. Y me encantaría volver a sentir esa sensación.

Suspiré y me aparte de la ventana para ingresar a la cama. Era una noche bastante linda y las estrellas que raramente no son visibles ahora lo eran. Y con la poca luz de la luna, la cual iluminaba la habitación daba esa inquietante sensación para una noche de romance desenfrenado.

Negué. Realmente pensar en él y conjugar amor en una oración provocaba cosas en mí extrañas.

Levante la sabana para ingresar a la cama. Pero una fuerte corriente fría hizo que girara hacia la ventana. Estaba segura de que esta se encontraba cerrada. Pero me quede petrificada en mi sitio.

Él. Como si nada sucediera, y fuera lo más común del mundo estar sentado en el margen de la ventana. Mirándome de forma penetrante y con un mar de sentimientos difíciles de leer. Dirigidos solo a mí.

Provoco que empezara a temblar. Y que estos fueran mas notorios, cuando él deslizo su vista sobre todo mi cuerpo, como queriendo grabar cada detalle ¡Maldición!  
Era el pijama más delgado que consistía en una blusa de tirantes que dejaba ver parte de mi ombligo y un corto, muy cortó short.

― ¿Que te crees entrando a casas ajenas de esa forma? Te demandare por allanamiento de morada y acoso.

No se de donde saque tremenda frase. Pero el pareció importarle muy poco lo dicho.

― Las señoritas buenas, se acuestan a dormir temprano o si no… papi las castiga.

Llevo de forma inquietante sus manos hacia sus bolsillos, mientras me regala su típica sonrisa.

Temblé. Temblé de pies a cabeza mientras mis vellos se erizaban después de que pronunciara semejante frase. Me mordí el labio para evitar soltar cualquier sonido que me delatara.

Suspiré ― Y bien. Piensas que te hare caso. Estas completamente mal.

Trate de sonar calmada y de controlar estos malditos temblores de mí cuerpo. Era difícil y más si él comenzaba acercarse de forma lenta. Como cuidando que su presa no huya. No cuando este tiene mucha hambre.

Y esta no quiera huir…

― Señorita Lucy.

Acaso no sabía que arrastrar mí nombre de forma tan profunda y ronca. Provocaba que todo alrededor se moviera. Arrastre mis pies hacia atrás hasta que estos pegaron en la cama. No tenia escapatoria era ahora o nunca.

Alce la vista y por la poca luminosidad que otorgaba la luna solo pude pensar una cosa.

Sexy. Es condenadamente guapo y sexy.

Deje exhalar y vi como mi aliento golpeaba su pecho, después de todo estábamos demasiado cerca.

De un momento a otro él alzo sus manos hasta posicionarlas en mis caderas y estrujarlas levemente enterrando sus dedos. Como instinto me sostuve de su playera. Y en el proceso pude sentir su tonificado pecho. ¡Joder, estaba bastante duro!

Sus manos empezaron a crear un pequeño camino desde lo mas bajo hasta subir, mientras esto sucedía él me acercaba a su cuerpo. Y yo no ponía resistencia.

― Señorita… este es su castigo.

Alce la vista hasta sus ojos solo para ver como se acercaba. Ver como sus labios empezaban a acercarse lentamente a los míos.

Pero no sucedió. En cambio los toques de sus labios se fueron dando y creando a su vez un camino desde mi frente, mejillas hasta llegar por debajo del mentón. Y este descendió hacia mi cuello. Lo alce levemente para que tuviera más acceso, y lo sentí estirar sus labios en una sonrisa.

Pero volvió a subir. Dejándome con ganas de más.

Quería gritarle que no se detuviera y que siguiera pero era imposible. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, estaba completamente dominada por cada acción que ejercía.

― ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunto como si no lo supiera. Abrí la boca y la cerré tratando de llenar los pulmones del aire del cual no había respirado en todo momento.

― Sí. Quiero que continúes.

Estoy demasiado dócil ¡Pero joder importaba! Quería seguir sintiéndolo recorrer cada parte de mi piel, pero si seguía parando era imposible.

― ¿Por qué?

Pregunto con tono divertido y vencedor. Fruncí levemente el ceño, mas sin embargo dije lo que él justo quería escuchar.

― Por favor.

Y sin mas el toco levemente con sus tibios labios los míos, y como en esas películas típicas. Cerré los ojos para sentir más placentero el momento.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido!

Me levante bruscamente mientras golpeaba con bastante fuerza el despertador.

― Fue solo un sueño. "¡Un maldito sueño que parecía bastante real!"

Me tome la cabeza, enredando las hebras rubias entre mis dedos. Baje mis manos para tocar mis labios, y no era capaz de creerlo.

― Solo un sueño…

Me repetí mientras me dirigía a tomar un baño.

― "Por favor".

Llegó a mi mente y justo desee que todo fuera verdad. Por que si; No me importaba doblegarme ante él. No si eso significaba tener lo que tanto anhelaba y perder más de lo que yo quería dar a cambio.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas Finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Honestamente no esperaba aceptación. Y bueno como se darán cuenta no es algo demasiado extenso, la idea principal esta, pero el desarrollo no se de donde salió XD. Este fic contaba solo con tres capítulos, pero se extendió dos más, así que ya esta terminado. Pero tratare de no dar un final tan errado aunque hay un tanto de drama...

Gracias a:  
 **o:** Eagle Gold **:** ojala sigas pensando lo mismo en los siguientes capítulos que faltan. Y no te decepcione el final.  
 **o:** Criss G.R **:** Gracias. Esperó te siga gustando.  
 **o:** KataDH **:** no sé que paso con tu review que no se mostro antes. Pero se te agradecen los ánimos.  
 **o:** Celina Kagamine **:** vuelvo a decir lo mismo, esperó no te decepcione el final. Gracias por comentar.  
Cuando se refieren a interesante es por la tensión que existe entre ambos ¿No? gracias por sus reviews ¡Me encantan!

 **Byee** **῀  
** **Hanasaki95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas.  
― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo IV. Batimiento.  
[…]**

Estaba jodida. Si es que eso era más que posible, observe con cuidado lo que se llevaba en frente de mi estúpida cara de estupor que posiblemente tenía. Acababa de regresar de ese famoso internado de sabiduría, para llegar al palacio de las torturas. Sabía que si mi padre me llamaba a su despacho era para echarme en cara más de alguna de mis tantas salidas o las revistas porno encontradas.

Bien eso último era broma. Aunque una que otra novela erótica prestada por la belleza pelirroja había leído.

― Lucy. Toma asiento.

Él me miraba tan secamente, y como robot que ya tiene acciones previstas me senté en el lugar donde me indicaba. Aunque en realidad él era lo último que en verdad estaba viendo. Al lado específicamente lado derecho estaba parado como un buen soldado, pero sin mitigar un poco el brillo de sus ojos. Brillo que de seguro estaba dirigido hacia mí. No nos habíamos visto al menos por unos dos meses, justo lo que padre llevaba en casa.

Un momento.

― Bien así están las cosas. Has entendido a todo lo que te mencione.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué?! Acaso me estaba diciendo algo. ¡O rayos! si no contesto de forma clara estoy segura me ira peor. Estúpido sexy Natsu. Estúpido nuestros encuentros e idiota yo por no poder quitarle la vista de encima.

― Claro padre.

Lo mire a los ojos mientras sonreí tontamente. Joder estaba muerta. Que debería decir mi epitafio.

― Bien. Te puedes retirar. Natsu acompáñala a su recamara

¡¿Qué?!

Mire entre ambos hombres. No lo podía creer ¡Que rayos había sucedido mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos! Realmente tendría que prestar más atención a lo que me decían. Vi como Natsu asentía para después mirarme detenidamente pero sin verse demasiado obvio.

― Bien. Señorita Heartfilia.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese hecho. Pero en verdad importaba, tal vez estuviera perdida pero era seguro que Natsu siempre estuvo mas cerca de lo que en verdad deseaba.

― Con permiso.

De forma respetuosa me despedí de mi padre, no me molestaba pero en ocasiones quería que volviera a ser el mismo. Sí. Antes de que mamá muriera.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras miraba como él le daba más importancia a un par de papeles con tinta, que a su hija.

No había nada que me retuviera. Era en estas ocasiones que romper con toda esta armadura que llevaba, para solo soltarme a llorar desconsoladamente, pero me había prometido a mi misma no hacerlo.

Para cuando fui consiente ya tenia la puerta abierta. Gire hacia atrás para pedir explicaciones pero lastimosamente no se encontraba nadie aparte de mí.

La tarde para mi gusto corrió de forma lenta. Encerrada cual princesa en su castillo esperando vagamente ser rescatada, si es que aun existían los príncipes. Trataba de encontrar explicación lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Pero vamos! no podía pensar nada claro. Me mordí el labio al darme cuenta que él estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo. No quería creerlo; pero era algo tan obvio.

Armándome de ese valor, decidí salir y enfrentar a ese hombre que hacia que todo a mi alrededor se moviera. Para cuando me di cuenta, ninguna parte del cuerpo me respondía, estaba completamente inmóvil.

¡Mierda! Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió, y como si algún cataclismo fuera a ocurrir por esa puerta ingreso Natsu. Portando un inmaculado traje junto a una bandejilla con algunos frutos.

― Señorita e traído su orden.

Me apoye en mis codos, para poder verlo, mientras seguía acostada.

― ¡¿Qué mierda de orden?! Yo no e pedido nada. ¡Este no es un maldito hotel!

Vi como cerraba la puerta aún sosteniendo la bandejilla a paso calmo ingreso hasta ponerla al final de la cama. Ignorando mi anterior respuesta.

Alzo su vista de las frutas para pasar a recorrer desde mis pies hasta mis ojos.

Tragué grueso.

― ¿Que le sucede?

Me sonrío de lado mientras subía para apoyar una rodilla en la orilla de la cama, y zafar un poco la corbata.

― ¡Dios! Realmente quisiera llevarme muy bien contigo. Pero para ello debemos tenernos… confianza

¿Confianza? Que se cree. Nadie confiaría en un tipo como él, aún por más bueno que este

Él pareció negar. Seguido a eso se subió completamente para después gatear hasta mí y quedar frente a frente. Sus rasgos masculinos pero finos eran realmente un punto fuerte a su atractivo.

Vi como él me sonreía de lado, para después pasar a ver mis labios. Sentí la necesidad como la última vez que estuvimos juntos de tenerlo mas cerca. Pero para desgracia él no tocaba absolutamente nada

― Te vi tan triste…

Susurró. Y yo le preste más atención al movimiento de sus labios que en lo que en verdad me quería decir.

― Que he venido a animarte… Solo un poco.

¡¿Qué?!

De repente quedo a horcajadas de mi mientras se giraba hacia atrás para tomar la bandejilla, no alcance a ver que era pero e de jurar que no es nada bueno.

Como portaba mi uniforme él me vio desde su altura con una sonrisa de auto eficiencia, para seguido bajar sus manos y empezara a soltar poco a poco los botones de su camisa. No pude apartar la vista mientras dejaba al descubierto su piel bronceada.

Provoco que irremediablemente sintiera subir la sangre a mis mejillas.

Él pareció percatarse de eso.

― No la creí tan tímida señorita.

Me sonrío ampliamente mientras me mostraba su bien formado pecho. ¡Y joder las manos me picaban!

― Además… todavía no le he castigado como es debido.

¿Cual castigo? ¡Oh si! ese castigo que me debía haber dado cuando Levi interrumpió. Inevitablemente me mordí el labio mientras arrugaba la sabana con mis manos. Él en cambio soltó una risilla por lo bajo.

― Como debería castigarla…

Parecía meditar como si tuviera un repertorio amplio para hacer y no encontrar el adecuado, sin borrar esa diversión de su rostro. De un momento a otro lo vi sonreír de lado y después bajar la vista hacia abajo.

― Bien.

De un rápido movimiento mi blusa termino en el piso y yo solo portando mi sostén de encaje. Abrí como nunca mis ojos. ¡¿Qué mierda se creía para hacer eso?! Era mi blusa favorita.

― ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué te crees para hacer eso?!

Él me miro mientras negaba, se acerco un poco y acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi labio inferior dijo:

― Le he dicho que no diga palabrotas. Y si no…

Y término pellizcando mi labio. Fruncí el seño como si fuera dejar hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba a punto de rebatir semejante idiotez. Cuando bajo de forma rápida hasta juntar nuestras frentes. Cerró sus ojos para momentos después abrirlos.

―…Solo… déjate llevar.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! Bien un capítulo más. Ya casi hago algo picante XD no se la verdad pero me siento contenta por tal aceptación. Tanto que tienen actualización, y eso que aun no se cumple el plazo de tiempo.

Gracias a:  
 **o:** Anonima **:** Cierto él también entra por la ventana XD No me acordaba. Así es falta solo dos, pero agregare uno más que… no diré que es. Pero es más que obvio. Aunque ese va a tardar.  
 **o:** kataDH **:** Sip. Es demasiado candente XD realmente cuando hice el borrador era algo más dulzón, mas inocente… en fin. Esperó te siga gustando.  
 **o:** Silvin Lewis Uchiha:Gracias.Realmente esperó te siga gustando.

Adoro sus reviews ya lo dije pero… ¡Me encantan!

 **Byee** **῀  
** **Hanasaki95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas.  
― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo V. Vehemencia.  
[…]**

Estaba completamente loca. En que momento me había escuchado decir si. Pero no había marcha atrás, justo en estos momentos lo tenía besando mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas que había flexionado. Mí pecho desnudo chocaba contra la piel expuesta del suyo.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de decir aléjate. ¡Pero maldición! Lo único que salía eran suspiros tras suspiros.

― ¡Ahh! Natsu…

Él se restregaba y simulaba tanto que empezaba a creer que no podría más. De un momento a otro lo sentí morder mi cuello para después solo pasar a besar suavemente. Sus manos que hasta hace poco masajeaban mis piernas ahora estrujaban por debajo de mi falda mi trasero.

― ¡Basta!

El pareció escucharme entre la bruma que nos había envuelto. Mas sin embargo lo único que recibí por parte de él fue su típica sonrisa y…

― ¿Estas segura?

Nuestra relación si es que a esto se le puede llamar. Se estaba basando en encuentros furtivos dentro de la casa. Pero para desgracia estos nunca pasaban de mordiscos, toques indecentes y miradas cargadas de lujuria.

Pero sobre todo... ¡No había ningún maldito beso en los labios venga ni un roce!

Y joder moría de ganas por saber a que sabían sus labios. Y cada vez que intentaba robar aunque solo un poco, él me miraba y daba media vuelta.

Y esto. Empezaba a cansar.

Como pude lo empuje de la cama y Salí de ella hasta ponerme en pie. El solo me siguió con su mirada. No hubo necesidad de palabras banales. Por que él sabia lo que quería y no estaba dispuesta seguir si no obtenía lo que por derecho me correspondía.

― Señorita.

¡Estúpido! Aún me trataba así, y eso solo hacia que me enojara mas.

― Mi nombre es Lucy. L-U-C-Y Grábatelo.

Si hubiese sabido que su castigo era jamás besarme. No hubiera permitido que esto llegara tan lejos. Me sentí frustrada conmigo misma acababa de dar todo pero no podía recibir.

― ¡Maldición Natsu!

Grite con fuerza. Me orilla a comportarme encaprichada para ver si así obtenía algo. Me sentí idiota, demasiado idiota. Él en cambio solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, parecía no afectarle nada.

Toda esa llama de pasión esas miradas esos toques todo aquello estaba quedando en el olvido.

― Lucy…

Susurró de forma audible y sin poder evitarlo di media vuelta para salir, por que si seguía ahí. Todo esto que creí cultivar se iría a la mierda.

Me había castigado de la peor forma existente.

Para mi suerte o desgracia no me lo había topado durante un buen tiempo, y en verdad no me sentía fuerte como para volver a verlo. El había roto varias barreras, y atravesado tantos muros invisibles que había creado para contrarrestar el dolor. Que saber ahora que alguien las había cruzado y robado lo que recelosamente estaba protegiendo provocaba que me quebrara tan fácil.

Trate de limpiar todo recuerdo. Pero era lo más difícil que había hecho, no era imposible pero tardaría en recuperarme.

―Lucy…

Casi quise soltar una risa histérica ante semejante estupidez mía. Como si fuera poco creíble estaba metida en aquel maldito callejón donde lo conocí. Me sentía realmente estúpida.

Gire con rapidez hasta toparme con su mirada, yo no trate de apartar la vista y tampoco iba a ocultar lo evidente.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Su siempre sexy imagen de galán. En estos momentos se había ido a la mierda, y aunque conservaba su típica forma de vestir, las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos demostraban lo contrario.

Eso te mereces por idiota.

― Necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

No había necesidad de palabras extras era obvio, y yo no pensaba rogar.

― Creo que es más que obvio no. Tú lo dejaste en claro con tus acciones.

Aquella chispa que había sentido cuando lo conocí murió. No se en que momento pero murió. O tal vez es lo que quería hacerme creer a mi misma.

― No. Es realmente necesario.

El parecía serio y hasta cierto punto me era extraño hablar de esta forma. Me sentía mujer despechada que no piensa escuchar razones. Más el hecho de no sentir lo que antes llevaba cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

― Esta bien. Habla.

Que diga lo que tenga que decir. Y después de esto… lo olvidaré.

Él se empezó acercar de forma lenta, mientras poco a poco su mirada opaca iba adquiriendo aquel característico brillo. Y como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo, empecé alejarme hacia atrás hasta que sentí tocar mi espalda contra la pared.

Aquello que creí me había robado y estaba muerto, empezaba a resurgir como ave fénix.

― Y… bien que me tenias que decir.

No fui capaz de mantener la mirada todo esto era tan irreal. Que empezaba a creer que era un sueño. ¡Y vamos que ya había tenido uno anteriormente! Lleve mi mano para pellizcarme en mi antebrazo. Y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

No. No lo era.

Escuche una sonrisilla por lo bajo pero no me atrevía alzar la vista. Él alzo mi rostro tomándome del mentón para después con su otra mano limpiar el rastro de mi dolor.

― Odio verte llorar. Más si es por mi culpa.

Vi un poco de dolor mezclado con infinita culpabilidad en su rostro. El deslizo sus dedos de mis mejillas a mis labios. Y como efecto temblé levemente.

― Sabes… lo que mas había deseado en todo este tiempo fue robarte un beso. Pero…

¿Pero que…? Que le impedía haber tomado mis labios, yo lo había deseado tanto que hasta tuve un sueño.

―La culpa me carcomía por dentro. Me impedía acercarme más a ti. Ha sido difícil tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos solo para no causarte dolor…

― Me causo más dolor que no lo hicieras.

― Lo sé…

Susurró de forma lenta, como sopesando algo sumamente difícil. Estire mis brazos para envolver su cuello, y él solo se dejo hacer mientras unía nuestras frentes.

― Aún lo quieres de vuelta.

Me pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos y su aliento chocaba contra mis labios.

― No. Siempre debió pertenecerte.

Vi el esbozo de una sonrisa. Y algo empezó a arder quemándome con fuerza pero sin provocarme dolor.

― Entonces… debo darte algo que también te pertenece.

Y sin meditar mucho sentí como colaba una de se manos por detrás de mi nuca mientras que la otra se enrollaba en mi cintura sosteniéndome con fuerza.

Sus labios rozaron con suavidad los míos, y me sentí desfallecer. El repitió la acción para después presionarlos mientras tiraba dulcemente. Deje que me guiara como una inexperta que era. Cada vez el hacia mas presión mientras se habría paso mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me perdía completamente. Sentir como él comenzaba a recorrer mi boca y buscaba dentro de mí. Me hizo delirar. Traté de corresponder con la misma pasión y vehemencia para no quedarme atrás.

Él se separo levemente, y yo intente abrirme paso ante tremenda bruma que me envolvía.

― Más…

Susurré mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él solo me dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción.

― Bésame más…

Quería más. Y estaba segura me volvería adicta a él. Su sabor era exquisito tanto como un afrodisíaco.

― ¡Oh señorita!… no sabe lo que pide.

Él me contesto alegremente y sentí que volvíamos a ser los mismos. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso mucho más demandante y cargado de sentimientos.

Sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza. Le había entregado lo que en verdad jamás pensé dar a cambio.

… Mí corazón.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! ¡Antes que me quieran matar! Tengo buenas razones. Primera no estaba planeado un lime/lemon (?) pero lo habrá (capítulo extra). No se donde demonios quedo mi bella historia era tan… inocente ToT. En fin… lo otro es la historia de Natsu, digamos así; él tubo una pareja y por azares del destino la mate. Ok, murió XD ¿Quién fue la afortunada? Recuerdan la historia de Happy ¿No? Ahí su respuesta. Me van a decir y el final del anterior capitulo, bueno Lucy le pateo el trasero 8D Necesitaba un poco de drama…

Gracias a:  
 **o: Eagle Gold:** ¿Sigo partiéndote de la risa, o sigo haciéndolo picante? Bien. Realmente espero no te partas XD. El próximo es el bueno (?) ahí me dices que tal pues es la primera vez que escribiré un lime/lemon.Y e tratado que quede lo mas suave y lindo… es en serio no es algo muy hot. Pero ustedes deciden.  
 **o: Silvin Lewis Uchiha:** XD lo sé, pero ya lo dije no tenia planeado una escena así, espera al siguiente y ahí me dices ¿Sí?  
 **o: jyqm03:** Gracias. Reamente aprecio eso. Aquí un nuevo capitulo :)  
 **o: Anonima:** XD a mi que me gusta que te guste, y sobre lo "caliente" O.O? mas bien sensual. Y no te mueras pues lo que quieres leer es hasta el próximo.  
¡Gracias por tan lindos reviews!

E de admitir que esto se alargo mas de lo que deseaba, pero con mi cerebro sobrecalentado XD les digo el próximo va a tardar. Llevo un 60% y debo editar ¡Uff! No desesperen que ese capitulo sale por que sale.

 **Byee** **῀  
** **Hanasaki95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:  
Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. **  
**Advertencia:** los personajes están totalmente OoC. Si no te gustan no leas. Contiene lime/lemon a consideración.  
― "Pensamientos".  
― Hablan.  
[Nalu. OoC; UA] Pov: Lucy.  
Drama, Romance (?). 

**o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Bésame más.**

 **Capitulo VI. Latidos acelerados.  
[Capítulo extra]**

Dentro de lo que podía recordar. Jamás, jamás en mi vida me imagine algo igual. Tampoco es como si me hubiera puesto a pensar mucho pero ¡Joder! Natsu tenía el poder de volverme idiota solo con mirarme. Cada toque, beso, roce, mordida.

Mmm… él enterrando todo… todo.

― ¡Joder Lucy! Eres una pervertida.

Me regañe mientras empezaba a tirar de mi cabello, después de tan merecida ducha. Natsu era como el agua, él recorría hasta lo más recóndito y sabia donde poner y tocar.

― ¡Mierda siento calor!

Trate de disipar tan tremendos pensamientos, ¡Pero venga! él podía hacerte tocar el cielo y bajarte al infierno a quemarte en la mismísima lujuria.

― "Natsu…"

"Como siempre trate de poner atención a lo que padre había dejado por escrito. Lo mas relevante ausencia por una semana. Bien casa para mi solita, motivo vacaciones de los empleados. Suspiré por que en verdad necesitaba estar sola. Y pensar…

― Señorita.

¡Joder! se me olvida mencionar que él se encontraría en casa. Gire rápidamente para ver tan magnifico hombre. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Y lo encontré me dejo con la boca abierta, bien él tenia esa habilidad últimamente. Lo recorrí con la mirada vestido de forma casual, pero sin perder ese porte sexy.

Me mordí el labio.

― Señorita es cierto que nadie mas esta… en casa.

Pregunto con tono inocente y juguetón me había acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar así. Aunque eso no quitaba que quisiera escucharlo mas. Asentí como ida.

― ¡Oh! es una magnifica noticia.

Lo vi sonreír mientras humedecía sus labios y entraba tan tranquilo a mi recamara. No pude evitar recorrer tan perfecto adonis. Pero mi vista capto cierta parte… Que para ser honesta me llevo a sumar algo…

― No Natsu. Eso no esta bien.

¡Maldita parte racional que uno tiene! Déjate llevar.

Lo vi emitir esa tan característica sonrisa de lado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos para mirarme

― ¿Que cosa?

¡Oh por el amor a mi peluche plue! Estaba segura no podría negarme a tan ingenua pregunta.

― ¡Eso…! ¡Eso que estés planeando!

― Yo no planeo nada.

Vi como tomaba su camisa negra para después deslizarla de forma sensual, dejando al descubierto su más que bien trabajado torso. Trague en seco y me decía que no planeaba nada.

― N-natsu…

El tenía la habilidad mas maravillosa para callarme. Retrocedí intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ver todo aquello. Lo vi acercarse como depredador a su presa.

Brinque tan rápido como pude sobre la cama para llegar al otro lado. Pero el fuerte agarre en mi tobillo lo impidió. Gire mi rostro y no lo debí hacer. Vi como llevaba una de sus manos para empezar abrir sus vaqueros. Era en enserio

― No se te ocurra.

El sonrió de lado, e hizo todo lo contrario. No pude evitar ver como abría, para después bajar el cierre.

¡Hay dios! ¡Hay bastante!

― Te gusta lo que vez.

Lo escuche gruñir como animal y algo empezó a calentar la habitación. O yo empezaba a tener calentura.

Volví a lo mío huir hasta donde pudiera. Después diré que hizo todo lo posible, por si la conciencia decidía hacer mella. De un momento a otro me jalo para después arrastrarme con una facilidad hasta la orilla y girarme. Me beso de forma arrolladora.

Ok. Hice todo lo que pude.

Sentí como se separaba para mirarme a los ojos. Sabía que acababa de ganar.

Tomo una de mis manos para después empezara a succionar uno de mis dedos mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo significativo.

¡Oh, oh!

Podía sentir como de momentos lo hacia fuerte y débilmente. Me estremecí cuando lo vi alejar sus labios enredando a su paso su lengua tibia. Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. El deseo y la pasión podían leerse en sus ojos.

― Puedo hacer más… Sí tú quieres

¡Mierda!

― Pero yo…

― Tranquila lo sé. No te hare daño.

Bien lo hecho, hecho esta.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse de forma meticulosa sobre la tela para después pasar abrir con lentitud la blusa, dejando al descubierto mi sostén. Vi como alzaba sus manos para después acariciar con la yema de sus dedos desde el nacimiento de mis senos hasta mi ombligo donde hizo un círculo imaginario. Sentí la piel encrespárseme.

Bajo con suavidad y empezó a besarme de forma lenta mientras con su lengua recorría la piel expuesta hasta ascender a mis pechos. Una de sus manos se coló por detrás para desabrocharme tan estorbosa prenda logrando que a su vez esta saliera volando. Cerré los ojos cuando su boca caliente hizo contacto con mi piel sensible.

Sus dientes apretaron alrededor de mi pezón, mientas comenzaba a succionar. Restregué mis manos cuando sentí que su otra mano se abría paso entre mis piernas y comenzaba a hacer pequeños roces con sus dedos

― Natsu…

Él acariciaba cada vez con más fuerza mientras que me humedecía.

― Estas caliente…

Le escuche decir cuando cambio a mí otro pecho. Un dedo acaricio de forma lenta mi sexo. Y sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía. Levante mis manos para tocar la piel de su espalda. Comenzó a tirar provocando que me arqueara en el acto. Él me levanto levemente arrancándome la blusa.

Era la segunda vez.

Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de cubrirme. Pero el deseo que marcaba sus ojos lo impidió.

― ¡Joder Lucy!

Lo escuche gruñir de nuevo mientras descendía con voracidad hasta quedar a la orilla de la cama. De un rápido movimiento mis bragas salieron volando. Me apoye en mis codos pero me quede callada.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a exigirlo. Necesitaba a Natsu. Y aunque nunca lo había hecho quería que él me enseñara absolutamente todo. Vi como se acercaba de forma lenta haciendo gala de sus instintos.

Me mordí el labio cuando lo vi besarme suavemente el vientre para ascender hasta mi boca y besarme de forma lenta mientras su lengua batallaba con la mía. Sus manos tomaron mi cadera y las alzaron hasta subir completamente a la cama. Me tumbo mientras con sus piernas se abría paso entre las mías. Mordió mi labio y pude sentir como él bajaba sus vaqueros.

Descendieron sus manos por detrás de mi espalda para después tomar mi trasero y empezar a estrujarle en sus grandes manos.

― Lucy…

Un suspiró escapo cuando un dedo travieso empezó abrir los pliegues de mi intimidad, para después tocar con suavidad y presionar con la yemas de sus dedos mi clítoris. Jadee cuando sentí un dedo en mi entrada para después agregar uno más. Pero empecé a gemir cuando el volvía a descender esta vez dejando a su paso un reguero de besos por todo mi cuerpo dejando a sus dedos jugar un poco. Sus manos alzaron de nuevo mi cadera cuando su rostro llego a mi entrepierna.

Como acto reflejó las cerré. Él alzo la vista mientras arrancaba mi falda.

― Lucy.

Lo escuche decir por lo bajo de forma ronca mientras se relamía los labios.

― Quiero probarte.

Jadee inesperadamente. Tome todo el valor que pude, sintiendo como mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Él solo sonrió besando la parte interna de mis muslos mordiendo ocasionalmente hasta llegar de nuevo. Su aliento caliente golpeo mi intimidad. Suspiré y lo oí soltar maldiciones por lo bajo. Se acerco y lambio lentamente sintiendo a su paso por demás sensaciones arrolladoras.

― ¡Oh por dios! ¡Natsu!

Pude sentir como su lengua acariciaba y sus labios se cerraban alrededor de mi clítoris, para después pasar a tirar con suavidad. Un dedo se coló a su vez haciendo compañía.

― ¡Ahh Natsu!

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no jadear más fuerte. Tire de su cabello cuando sentí que su lengua emitió leves envestidas en mi entrada.

― ¡Natsu…!

Grite cuando sentí que una ola de placer me envolvía convulsionando todo mi cuerpo. Busque su mirada pero lo único que vi fue a un Natsu sonriente relamiéndose los labios.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta que me vine en su boca.

― Tranquila. Viene lo mejor.

Parecía que lo disfrutaba, y no lo negaba yo también estaba disfrutando. Vi como finalmente deslizaba sus bóxers y si era posible estar mas roja lo hubiera hecho.

¡Joder! ¡Es que creía que todo eso cabria! Él pareció entender y sonrió

― Vamos no pongas esa cara lo disfrutaras.

No lo dudaba… pero…

Se acerco hasta que de nuevo quedo tumbado sobre mí para después abrirse paso. La sensación de nuestros sexos provoco que gimiéramos al mismo tiempo. Lo oí suspirar a la vez que me besaba salvajemente. Poco a poco se introducía y sentía como me llenaba.

Duro, caliente y grande. ¡Mierda! Era simplemente delicioso. Podía sentirlo en toda la extensión. El entraba tan suave pero sin perder esa magnifica forma de hacerme gemir.

― Va a doler…

Le escuche murmurar por lo bajo cuando de un solo movimientos él entro en mi. Era verdad dolía, pero mas que dolor era dolor entremezclado con placer. Sentir como su mas que bien dotada anatomía entraba llenándome por completó provoco que irremediablemente mordiera su hombro.

Natsu jadeo ante lo inesperado de eso.

Lo sentí temblar tratando de controlarse, ¡Pero vamos! Yo quería sentir de lo que era capaz. Golpee débilmente mi cadera con la suya, y al momento lo sentí invadir mi boca tratando de acallar un gemido. Los movimientos eran oscilantes y erráticos.

― No te contengas…

Susurré cuando fui capaz de separarme de tan deliciosa boca. Natsu me dedico una sonrisa.

¡Y joder! Empezó a golpear con suavidad para ir incrementando mientras bajaba y empezaba a succionar uno de mis senos mientras el otro era masajeado y estrujado por su otra mano. Enrede mis dedos en su sedosa cabellera pelirroja.

― Oh Lucy ¡Eres el condenado cielo!

Le escuche gruñir cuando sentí que en cualquier momento me partiría.

― ¡Ah Natsu! yo…

Baje mis manos rasguñando su espalda en el proceso. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse con el intenso calor que se estaba instalando en lo mas bajo de mi vientre. Lo sentía a cada enviste de él estaba por venirme de nuevo y de una forma estupenda.

Juraría a ver visto el cielo, cuando él finalmente golpeo algo dentro de mí que me hizo explotar. El cuerpo se me convulsionaba cuando Natsu me beso para no gemir en alto su nombre.

Algo cálido me lleno. Sentí a Natsu empezar a restregarse en forma de caricia. Vi en sus ojos la satisfacción de lo que se podía presagiar como tempestad.

Los latidos de mi corazón eran tan acelerados que salir de tan tremenda niebla fue difícil.

― Fue estupendo… Lucy.

Le escuche decir de forma ronca. Maldije por lo bajo cuando su gran amigo volvió a tensarse de nuevo. Él era insaciable.

Estaba segura seria la semana mas ajetreada de toda mi vida.

― Te hare tocar el cielo, y te hare quemarte en las llamas de la pasión… Lucy.

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de devorarme la boca con más hambre."

Recordar tan buena semana me hizo olvidar que tenia pendientes. Si definitivamente ese hombre ha hecho de todo para robarme absolutamente mis sentidos.

Estoy segura que en estos momentos sonreía como idiota.

― Señorita debería apurarse o llegara tarde.

Desde el marco de la puerta, él me observaba tan galante pero sin perder ese brillo de perversidad.

― ¡Ya voy!

Me levante tomando mi mochila y al pasar a un lado de él, pude sentir como golpeaba mi trasero. Mordí el labio inferior para evitar llamar más la atención.

― Tienes el trasero mas firme que jamás e visto. Quisiera morderlo… de nuevo.

Vi como pasaba sonriendo de lado dejándome plantada echando raíces. Era la propuesta mas indecorosa para decir quiero estar contigo.

¡Joder Natsu! ¡Acaso no podías decirlo de forma normal!

― Señorita. Si no se apura llegara tarde, a menos que quiera que papi la castigue.

Varios pares de ojos voltearon a vernos en el proceso.

― ¡Maldición! No eres quien para mandarme.

Además… me gusta que papi me castigue.

Vi su tan conocida sonrisa de lado, dejando atrás a varias sirvientas con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba segura que esto…

No era un secreto.

 **o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o:** O **:o**

 **Notas finales.  
** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal quedo? ñ.ñ ¡Vamos no se contengan en criticar! Siempre y cuando sea para mejorar. Claro. E de decir que es difícil escribir un lime/ lemon Pov. Algo mas, es el por que no hay palabras melosas, es que personalmente me gusto mas así.  
Lo dije con anticipación esto queda a consideración de cada quien lime/lemon (?) además quería agradecer aquellos que dieron follow/favorite, por algo lo hicieron ¿No? Y esas hermosas personas que leyeron y comentaron.

Gracias a:  
 **o: Criss G.R** : Sip. La cosa aquí fue candente. Y gracias por apoyar y amar a mi pequeño proyecto NaLu. XD **  
o: jyqm03** : XD Eres la primer persona que me dice que es tierno… y ya no te aguantes aquí esta el capitulo. **  
o: Anonima** : Gracias. Me encanto tu review "tanta perfección", me llegaste profundo XD Por ello aquí el capitulo para no morir. Ojala sea de tú agrado ;) **  
o: Nami-23** : Cierto solo a ella le puede pasar todo esto. Gracias, realmente no esperaba lo leyeras XD, ojala te guste este capitulo. Y bueno ya te distes una idea de mí ¿No?

Me dijeron pervertida. Eso también lo dejo a consideración. No tengo idea si volveré a escribir. El cerebro se me quema XD pero no duden que sí escribiré más, cuando no sé…

 **Byee** **  
Hanasaki95.**


End file.
